A Vile A Day, Might Keep The Pain Away
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Gwen and Peter meet a bit differently. Gwen Stacy is addicted to morphine, but manages to stay number one in her class. Spider-Man happens to bust one of the drug deals she was making and decides not to turn her in, but to help her instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vile A Day, Might Keep The Pain Away.**

Word Count: 2,073

**Author's Note**: This story is completely hypothetical I am completely aware that Gwen would not do this so no flames for that please, this is 100% an alternate universe scenario. I am also planning to make this a long fan fiction story so definitely stay tuned.

* * *

**Pain**- (n): physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury.

Pain is associated with physcial wounds. No one had ever told Gwen that mental pain could hurt more than it could physically. She had broken her arm in several places when she was younger, that is the worst physical pain she can remember. But this. This mourning was so much worse than anything she could ever imagine.

**Morphine**- (n): an analgesic and narcotic drug obtained from opium and used medicinally to relieve pain.

Morphine. Such a simple mixture of chemicals can provide such an amazing relief from anguish. It's definition unspecific to which pain it relieves, and to answer you question, it works on both. She was honestly used to feeling helpless. At least when she was under the influence, she felt numb. No haunting memories or anxiety. Just, nothing. She had tried alcohol, with no effect, same with prescription anxiety medication and antidepressants. No different.

Gwen was used to the late nights. The streets of New York seemed to always be dingy around 2am. Every now and again she'd hear a car, or the sound of metal clashing together but it was all around deafeningly silent. The streets were damp from the recent mid-night storm and the air was chilly. Gusts of wind would occasionally whip around her. Making her coat feel useless.

Her throat was dry and her ears were pounding in anticipation. She had run out of her last bottle a few days ago and all her sorrow had come pouring back into her body. She wasn't a stupid girl. She knew excess dosages of intense pain killers were not good for her body. And they were definitely not a good solution for her to come to. But, she was desperate. Desperate to not feel empty.

"Stacy." A gruff voice whispered from behind her. She spun around and let her eyes adjust to the dim alley light. Gwen could make out the figure of a tall, nicely, muscled man and she knew it was her dealer.

"Adams." She responded, her voice unfaltering. She knew better than to never go by her first name. It just all around seemed like a bad idea.

"Long time no see, eh?" He stepped a bit closer to her and she could see him more clearly now. He was wearing dirty jeans with pockets filled to the brim. His shirt was messy and his buzz cut was starting to grow out. She could see his pupils were dilated and knew it wasn't from the darkness.

"It's only been a week and a half." She rolled her eyes. But, knowing that he saw his other "clients" three or more times a week, it did seem like a while to him.

He grinned at her, "exactly. So, do you have the money?" Gwen's throat went dry so she just nodded, sticking her hand in her coat's pocket to count the bills.

"You wanted four, right?" Once again she nodded. Pulling out a small wad of twenties to count them again, a hundred and fifty dollars total. Handing him the money he put the four viles in her hand. Each was filled to the top with the clear liquid.

"Thanks." She said dismissively, ready to go back home. She had to climb twenty flights of stairs along the fire escape to get to her room and that was not fun and three in the morning, sleep deprived no loess.

"Same time in two weeks?" Nodding she was about to turn away but heard him yell out and collapse. Wait. He didn't collapse, something had fallen on him. She shoved the viles in her pocket and squinted to see what happened. She heard wrestling and caught the glimpse of the man who had just pushed her dealer to the wall. His red and blue suit had obviously caught the glare of the street light.

Her eyes went wide. _Shit! Spider Man! I can't get arrested! Oh god I just can't! _She thought to herself as she took off running. Her small heels clicked with each step she took, making her escape.. Well... Well noticed.

Peter had noticed the blonde before he dropped in on the dealer, but thought it would be easier to take down the big guy before her. But that druggie seemed to put up a pretty good fight, not that it really mattered, because he was taped to the wall by his webbing in less than a minute.

By the time he turned around all he could see was a golden streak of hair running out of the alley way. Her heels were giving her away.

Gwen did not get twenty steps out onto the street before she felt herself being yanked backward. She stumbled into a mans chest and began to struggle. It was just instinct. She had been in the dark long enough to know that when a man grabs you, you at least attempt to get away.

"Please, no" she whimpered helplessly. She was ready to beg. She didn't want to go to jail for drugs. It would ruin the small chance of a life she had left. She could obviously have taken morphine from Oscorp, but she didn't want to risk loosing her internship, or her scholarship.

Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her blonde hair was knotted, she had purple bags under her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

_This is weird. _He thought to himself. _Definitely not the normal response I get when I catch people with drugs, it's usually "Get the fuck off me you freak!" Not tears.. Why is she crying? And why the hell does she look so familiar?_

He reached up and wiped on of her salty tears away with his blue spandex glove. The feel of the material on her skin made Gwen freeze, she honestly hadn't even noticed she was crying until she sniffled to keep her nose from running.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her. His voice was not demanding and mean like she had expected it to be. He sounded genuine, gentle, and concerned for her.

She kept her gaze fixated on their feet, refusing to look at him. "Because! I can't go to jail for this! I'll loose everything I have left! I am just about to leave high school and some stupid addiction is going to fuck my life up but I can't _help_ it!" In all honesty she could feel herself tipping on the verge of a mental break down.

Peter didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to ruin her life. But she was on drugs... That was obviously not putting her life in a great position. He had never dealt with an addict on a personal level before.

"Tell you what." He started. "I won't turn you in to the police. You are obviously young." She started to smile and he held up a finger. "But-" and as quickly as it came her smile faded. She knew what he was going to tell her. "-you have to get off these drugs".

She pulled out of Spider Man's hold. She couldn't do that. At least on the pain killers she could avoid the grief. But without them.. Her mind was churning with the memories of her depression and anxiety attacks.

"I- I can't" She pleaded with him, "please don't ask that of me. You have no idea why I take them. I need these pain killers." He sighed. He really did not want to get her in trouble.

Her green eyes were glistening with tears and he could easily see the fear and pain swirling around in them.

"You can't spend your whole life on drugs, Miss.." He trailed off, hoping she would chime in with her name but she didn't.

"I know that." She whispered to the ground. Trying to convince herself that this was just a bad dream. That she had never even started drugs in the first place. That way she never would have been caught and her future would not be in danger. But when she opened her eyes seconds later, the reality had remained the same.

"So, let me help you." She looked up at the masked man. Her brown eyebrows furrowing in confusing.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him in disbelief. "You don't know me." _And I don't want help, _her mind screamed.

He sighed and stepped towards her, "well that may be true. But if I'm letting you go that makes you my responsibility. I could have brought you to the police, at least then they would get you off drugs. But if I'm not going to, then I am going to have to make sure that you are okay. Okay?"

Her mind was honestly spinning. Her drugs were part of her private life. The part that she wanted no one to ever find out about. How was she supposed to pretend that she was okay with a random guy stepping in the middle of her darkest secrets? Especially to make her stop something that was her own conscious choice to make.

He saw her over thinking, he could tell by the way she had completely zoned out. "Just give it a try. Let me try."

She nodded and thought to herself, _maybe I can avoid him enough and he'll forget all about me._

"Okay." She said when she finally found her voice again. _At least you're not behind bars._

A strong breeze blew her hair back, making the cold sensation run down her neck and spine as she shivered.

"Let's get you home, Miss.." he trailed off once again, trying to get her to say her name.

"Stacy," she responded through clenched teeth, _well hell he's going to find out eventually. May as well tell him myself. _"Gwen Stacy."

He was extremely happy he had his mask on because his mouth dropped in shock. _Honor roll Gwen Stacy?! Head intern at Oscorp Gwen Stacy?! The girl who had full scholarships to some of the best colleges in the world?! Why is she on drugs?! Wait... Stacy.. oh no, like Captain Stacy. The one who died trying to fight that fucking lizard. No wonder she said she's in pain._

Peter had always told himself that he was to young to feel grief over loosing his parents. Obviously he missed them often, and wished they could be there for him. But he honestly didn't remember them. When Uncle Ben was killed he had nearly fallen apart. But then he became Spider Man, so, you could say he found a greater purpose in life.

He kept his thoughts to himself and pulled her against him, making her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Let's get you home, It's way to cold out here for you. Oh and you might want to hold on tight, Miss Stacy." He teased as her cheeks turned pink, but that might have just been from the cold.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So I hope this didn't disturb anyone too much. In this story Gwen and Peter have not met in high school. Obviously he has heard of her and seen her around but (if I must point out) they are not dating.

I know she would obviously never resort to doing drugs but hey, I'm letting my imagination run free. Plus it's almost 2 am and I think I am sleep deprived as well. So... yeah I'm rambling, hope you guys liked it.** Please leave your reviews**, I love reading them (I kinda obsess over checking my email for them), and definitely follow this story if you like it!

I am going to try and kept updating as often and as quickly as I have been so fingers crossed that I keep having idea's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vile A Day, Might Keep The Pain Away**: **chapter II**

Word Count: 1,521

**Author's Note**: I was so happy to see the positive reactions you guys had in your reviews that you left. I was honestly worried that someone would yell at me that "Gwen would never do that". But you all were so supportive thank you all! Warning this chapter *for the most part* is a filler. I am expecting to write more "fluffy" moments later on in the plot.

* * *

Only a few people knew of Gwen's extreme fear of heights, and falling. She never stood near the edge of a railing. Ever. But now she was flying through the city, her heart plummeting into her stomach each time he had to shoot a new web. She wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck that she was scared he couldn't breathe.

He felt her arms constrict around his neck as she clung to him. Her fingernails were digging into his suit and he honestly would not be surprised if she left little holes in the material.

Peter chuckled at her unease, "I won't let you fall, Gwen." Trying to sound as reassuring as he could with all his concentration was on his aim and finding his apartment building. She didn't respond to him. She just kept her face buried in his chest, trying to shield herself from the cold and the view of the ground.

Her eyes were squeezed so tightly that she hadn't noticed they had swung reached a building until her feet were on the ground. He had dropped them into a small room that undoubtedly belonged to a teenage boy. The blue sheets were falling off of the unmade bed and there were papers all over the desk. Skateboards and cameras were hung on the wall and there was a pile of unfolded clothes in the corner.

It took her a minute to notice that he hadn't changed their position. He was still holding onto her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She shoved on his chest, just trying to put space between them, but he was as solid as a rock, while she, stumbled backwards and landed with a thump on the floor.

Spider Man laughed at her but her voice interrupted him before her opened his mouth. "Where the fuck am I?!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping she wouldn't mind that he brought her back to his room instead of her own.

Clearing his throat before he spoke he told her, "my room."

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "And why exactly are we here. I need to be home!"

"I need to keep an eye on you." He told her, which was half of the truth. He did want to keep an eye on her, but he also didn't want to let her go just yet.

She huffed and sat comfortably on his bed. "If I promise not to do.. it.. can I go home?"

"We both know you're lying to me," she sighed.

"Well you have a secret identity to keep, Spider Man. And if this is your room I am sure a few things may have your real name on them," she said confidently, challenging him.

"Then I'll stay in your room with you." He responded.

Gwen thought about this for a second. She would much rather be in her own room, then maybe she could make him leave. But right now she had no idea where she was or how to get home.

"Fine," she finally said in agreement.

Pulling her in close he whispered in her ear, "ready to hold on?" And Gwen just groaned.

"So where are we swinging to Miss Stacy." She mumbled her address into his chest and in a moment they were both flying through the air.

_Never. Again. _She thought to herself, clenching her jaw and trying to think of anything other than the fact that he could drop her.

They landed with a thud on the fire escape, making the metal creak beneath them. Gwen pushed his arms away from her and slid open her glass window. Her bedroom was nothing like his. All her clothes were hanging in her closet and her purple comforter was perfectly straight. Her desk was neat, papers sorted into piles and a few photos hanging from her bulletin board.

She turned back to Peter and nodded her head as a silent invitation for him to come in. As soon as he stepped in he jumped back on her bed. She just rolled her eyes and pulled the comforter out from underneath him, making him fall to the floor.

"Hey! I was comfy!"

"Well I don't want your dirty suit in my bed!"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"The floor", she said in an 'wasn't it obvious' tone. He huffed in protest but she ignored him as she rummaged through her closet for a blanket. "You can go home if you would like." She said hopefully.

She heard him chuckle from behind her as she threw the blanket over her head, hitting him in the face. Grabbing pajama's she excused herself to the bathroom, which was connected to her bed room, to change.

When she came back in she saw him sitting on her wooden floor, leaning against her nightstand and flipping through the old photo album she kept out.

"Whatcha doing bug boy?" She said pulling it out of his hands.

He just laughed at her jab, "what did you just call me?" She smiled and for the first time in a while, it was a genuine smile. He honestly amused her so much. _God I better not get attached to this boy._

Ignoring his rhetorical question she asked, "are you just going to sleep in your suit? That can't be comfortable." He shrugged and pulled a pillow off of her bed.

"I'll be plenty comfortable, don't worry." He told her.

As Gwen climbed into bed her noticed what she was wearing. Just a pair of shorts, a bra and a silk tank top. Her skin was so pale that the purple bruise on her left arm stuck out like a sore thumb. Ignoring her protests he climbed onto her bed, sitting on her legs which were hidden under the covers.

"What the hell are you-" she started, but stopped as he traced the large bruise on her arm. She had always bruised easily.

"I just bruise easy.." she trailed off, trying to justify the mark.

"Where are the bottles you bought tonight." She looked away from him quickly. "Gwen." He said, his voice becoming more demanding when he said her name. "I'm not kidding. Give them up. And your needles. Now." As angry as he was making his voice sound, his touch was still gentle as he traced up and down the light skin of her arm.

"In my bathroom." She admitted quietly. _I guess I'll just get some at Oscorp and change the inventory.. That shouldn't be to hard to do, I'm in charge of the inventory anyway._

The mattress shifted as Peter got to his feet to find the morphine and confiscate it. Digging through a few of her drawers he seemed to find everything except what he was looking for.

_Toothpaste. Perfume. Shampoo. Soap. Conditioner. Nail polish. Tampons. Condo- What?! _

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that one."He said to himself. Behind all the toiletries he found a small bag of empty viles, syringes and needles. Four of the bottles in the bag were band new and he honestly felt relieved he could stop her from using.

When he stepped back into her room he honestly expected for her to yell at him, but she was curled on her side, facing the wall and sound asleep.

Walking quietly towards her he could she her chest rise up and down with each breath. She looked so innocent and calm in her sleep. So much stress had taken a toll on her body. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, even through the mask he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath his lips.

Peter decided he would spend the night at home. She was safe and he had taken the drugs from her. He picked up her phone and created a contact for himself, chuckling as he typed "Bug Boy" and saved it.

He closed her window silently and jumped off the fire escape.

He didn't get a second of sleep that night. Peter had laid in bed staring at the ceiling wondering just what the hell had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I hope this chapter was okay. It was kinda just a filler of the rest of their night. 'Tomorrow' they will start talking at school and stuff. I am going to try to update tonight (I just love writing), but if I don't I will definitely have a chapter up sometime tomorrow.

One again suggestions are welcome with open arms. I love hearing your reviews and comments. Thanks again for all the support you guys give me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vile A Day, Might Keep The Pain Away: chapter 3**

Word Count: 2,049

**Author's Note**: Wow two updates in one day! A bit proud of myself actually. I have been writing like crazy for you guys! It also drives me crazy when you leave reviews on a guest account because I can't contact you to thank you! (I still love the reviews don't let that confuse you). I just like talking to my supporters, and looking at their works as well. ANYWAY. Enjoy this chapter!

**P.S**. I hope no one thinks I am encouraging drug abuse or have ever gone through it myself. Because I don't and I have not. But if anyone ever needs someone to talk to, I am all ears.

* * *

Gwen got two hours of sleep, at the very most before her alarm clock rang at an obnoxiously loud volume. Blindly throwing her arm onto the nightstand in an attempt to shut the noise off, she ended up knocking the entire clock to the floor, breaking it.

"At least it stopped ringing," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes as the struggled to get used to the morning light. Gwen noticed her curtains were left wide open and her window was unlocked. _So that's why it's so damn bright in here. _

Pushing herself off the bed she walked over to her blinds and yanked them shut before picking up her phone to check the time.

"Shit!" She swore loudly. She had a half hour to get to school at most, and the walk alone was twenty minutes. She found herself scrambling to get ready. Brushing her hair quickly and throwing on the first outfit that seemed to match.

The most important things she needed was her Oscorp badge and her cell phone (well aside from her book bag). As she ran out the front door she shouted a 'bye' to her mom and anxiously waited for the elevator.

Gwen's phone buzzed and she groaned, it was at the bottom of her back pack. When she jumped on the elevator she dropped to her knees to dig out the annoying device. By the time she did, she was on the ground floor and running out of the front doors of the building.

_I can't believe I forgot my damn coat, _she thought as the cold morning air attacked her bones. Checking her text made her smile though.

Bug Boy: Rise and shine Grumpy Head :)

Gwen just rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket, walking the rest of the way in silence.

When she finally got to school the bell had already rung and she had to rush to get the class. Shivering, she finally sat down in her English class and rested her head down on her forearms. Gwen enjoyed literature, but there was no way she would be able to concentrate on anything after last night.

_Any girl would kill to have Spider Man checking up on them._

Gwen closed her eyes and clenched her jaw in annoyance and tuned out her teacher's lesson on the different styles of Renaissance writing.

When the bell jolted her awake she grabbed her bag and quickly stood up, completely tripping over the guy who was trying to get past he and they both fell to the tile floor.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?!" Gwen rambled as she stood up, offering a hand to help up the skinny boy she had knocked over.

He just chuckled, "I'm fine no worries Gwen", Peter told her, trying to hold back a laugh as a blush of embarrassment filled her cheeks.

"You're.. Peter right?" The boy was only half a head taller than her so she didn't have to strain her neck to look at him.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "Yeah, Peter Parker.." He trailed off awkwardly. She noticed that his hair was messy, but not in an unattractive way... But in a cute 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' way. His eyes were also slightly red and she could tell he was just as tired as she was.

She cleared her throat, "well, would you like to walk with me?" His nervousness was making her laugh. He was scared he was going to slip up and do something that would tip her off about his secret.

As they stepped out of the school building, the cold air didn't hesitate to fill their lungs and Gwen shivered. Peter immediately shrugged off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders before she could protest (because he knew she would).

"Just wear this for the day, I don't want you to freeze to death. We just started to become friends, can't have you dying yet!" She laughed and clutched the jacket gratefully.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to be col-", he waved off her concerns with his hand.

"I have another jacket in my locker, don't worry about me." She smiled at him as they stepped into the science labs.

"Well, thank you Mr. Parker, I'll give this back to you next time I see you."

He grinned and gave her a curt nod before going to the back of the class to take his seat. When she sat at her stool she felt her phone vibrate and checked it discreetly under the table.

Bug Boy: Smile more, it's beautiful.

She looked around her to see if anyone had their phones out, but she couldn't see any. Her eyes subconsciously scanned to find Peter in the sea of teens. He had his head phones in his ears and his forehead was resting on the palms of his hands, probably fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Gwen: Are you spying on me?! Where the hell are you?! I'm pretty sure this is stalking!

She said attempting to sound annoyed through her text but was fighting back a grin. Her stomach fluttered the tiniest bit. _Spider Man thinks you have a beautiful smile. _Her own mind teased her.

Oh god how she always wanted a sappy romance relationship. Just a silly high school sweet heart. But once her dad died she realized how easily you can be hurt when you love someone.

Shaking her head side to side she tried to clear the thoughts from her mind. _Ignore him. _

Bug Boy: I'm just keeping an eye on you Blondie ;)

And ignore him she did. Picking up her pencil, she pretended to care about the simple chemistry lesson Mrs. Williams was teaching. But she knew this information all too well to care. This was practically the basics for her job at Oscorp.

When school was over her eyes felt over strained and all she wanted to do was curl into bed with the blinds shut and sleep, preferably forever. But, she had to log in her hours for her internship.

Clutching the leather to her skin, she walked quickly to Oscorp where she left her bag in the break room and clipped her name tag onto her lab coat.

The new Doctor she interned for didn't allow her to be nearly as hands on as Dr. Conners had. But she figured that they were trying to limit the amount of people who had access to confidential machines and records. Understandable since the board had just faced a huge lawsuit from the city.

The list just stated that she had to account for all the inventory of new chemicals and misc. machine parts.

Sighing out of exhaustion she pressed her badge against the door that held new inventory.

After four long hours she had counted every bottle, jar and machine part that she was allowed access to. She had hid ten small viles of Morphine in her deep lab coat pockets, making sure they were not noticeable as she stood up. Gwen had deducted it from the records, wiping all traces.

She went in to Dr. Parsons office and handed him the statements for all the things she had accounted for. He nodded and motioned for her to leave.

"Thank you Miss Stacy, you may leave now." She nodded in response, and went to quickly grab her bag from the locked room. Dumping the viles out of her pockets before hanging her coat up and walking out of the tall building.

She walked leisurely home. Knowing that she had nothing that needed to be done right away, and that she would have time to rest.

After she got home she saw her family eating dinner, her fathers chair left untouched, and excused herself, saying that she was not feeling well.

Gwen accidentally slammed her door and leaned against it, letting her bag slip to the floor.

"Finally!" A voice came from the darkness and she had to cover her mouth not to scream. Flipping her lights on she saw the bug that would just not leave her alone, sprawled out comfortably across her unmade bed.

"What are you doing here!?" She said in an angry whisper, knowing she had to keep her voice down. "You're as bad as a mosquito, Bug Boy. Leave me alone!"

He laughed her insult off, which annoyed her even more. "You know this is breaking and entering!?" He shrugged and even through the mask she could tell he was grinning. _Stupid obnoxious Spider. If he really was a Spider I would take my shoe and-. _She cut off her own train of thought and tried to ignore the fact that the infamous Spider Man was in her bed.

He was playing bubble pop on his phone and that stupid game held his attention more than the girl yelling at her, well that was the case, up until she smacked him roughly in the stomach with a heavy binder.

"Hey! That hurt!" He complained, pretending to rub the area soothingly. He swung his legs so they were hanging off of her bed and looked at her, cocking his head to the side.

"Gwen are you okay? You look completely wiped out. And you slept most of the day." He asked her, noticing the bags that were forming on top of the previous ones she had last night.

"Well, sleep in class isn't the best qualit- wait." She paused. "How did you know I slept in class?" Peter placed a hand under his chin, trying to think of a way to escape looking like a stalker. _I think that ship has sailed. _He thought to himself.

"I... was, following you..?" He said quietly, raising his shoulders like he honestly had no idea what to say.

Her warm green eyes hardened. "You need to leave here. I want to sleep." He could tell she was not in the mood to be joking around and stood to his feet. Before she even noticed, he had wrapped her in a hug, awkwardly resting her small hands on his shoulder blades, waiting for him to let go.

"Promise you are okay?" He whispered and she just nodded.

"I promise." She lied, her insides twisted at the thought of lying to his face, even through the mask.

As soon as he had left she locked the window behind him and doing the same with her bedroom door. She rummaged through her bag for one of the tiny clear viles and practically ransacked her nightstand drawer for a needle and syringe.

Tears stained her cheeks as she tried to convince herself everything was going to be okay. But even when the needle pierced her skin, she was well aware that she was fooling herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm hoping to build on Peter and Gwen's relationship before she discovers his identity but I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to do that, seeing as I've written her to be an introvert I don't think it would be compatible with her character for her to bond so fast but oh well.

Anyway.. Totally rambling I'm sorry. Please leave your reviews, I love them. I'll try to update as soon as I can (tomorrow afternoon hopefully)!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Vile A Day, Might Keep The Pain Away: chapter IV**

Word Count: 2,027

**Author's Note:** I tried to mix in the relationship / bonding between Peter and Gwen in this chapter so I hope I did an okay job.. The reviews I got on the last chapter were so encouraging I barley had my eyes open before I started writing this! So thank you guys! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Hiding the needle back in her desk drawer and the Morphine under her pillow she felt the numbness fill her body, almost instantly. She had barely climbed back into bed before she fell unconscious.

Waking up the next morning, her limbs aching like they usually had. She never dreamed when she was intoxicated. But, at least it kept the nightmares away. It also calmed her, making her movements sluggish, but once again, it was better than the anxiety attacks she had been having before she started her bad habit.

When she finally made her way to school she had to get a pass from the office because she was late. Walking in to Chemistry, her eyes immediately focused on Peter who gave her a grin and a small wave. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of his messy brown hair and dimples.

Gwen hadn't realized she that she was still standing in the front of class until the sound of a person clearing their throat brought her attention back. Mrs. Williams was standing behind her desk, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Gwen to sit. Gwen blushed and handed her her late pass and quickly made her way to the back of the class so she could take the empty seat next to Peter.

"Hi," he whispered, pulling his headphones out so he could focus on her.

"Hey," she whispered back, worried that the silence between them would turn awkward, she was never very good at starting a conversation. But it never did. They both focuses on the projector as Mrs. Williams rambled on about different chemical solutions and molecular structure. Every time she turned her head to sneak a side glance at Peter, she noticed his gaze was fixated on her. Even when she caught him, he wasn't embarrassed, he just chuckled and looked back at his notebook.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She finally asked him.

He shrugged, "why were _you _looking at _me?"_ He said, challenging her. But she ignored him, feeling a blush crawl up her neck to settle in her cheeks.

At the end of class Mrs. Williams had assigned a report to be done by a team of two students, by Monday. When the bell rang every one jumped out of their seat and scrambled towards the door. Leaving Gwen and Peter, the last ones in class.

"So, Peter?" She caught his attention as he picked up his skateboard from under his desk. "Would you like to.. um.. work together on the paper?" _Why are you blushing?! You're just asking him to be your lab partner. _

He nodded as words seemed to stumble out of his mouth, "yeah.. um we could.. sure.. do you want to... or.." She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Would you like to work on it after school Peter?" He nervously ran a hand through his already untamable hair and nodded. "Meet me at the front gates after seventh?" She gave him a quick hug and walked out.

By the end of the day, Gwen was tired but honestly excited to be hanging out with Peter. _You are just working on a project. You are just working on a project. _She repeated in her thoughts.

Spider Man had not bothered her today. Thank god. She was hoping that he all around forgot about her, but doubted that that was true. He seemed very persistent. As she rushed to get out of the school yard, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun in a circle.

Squealing, she clung onto the arms that were locked around her waist and was disoriented when he had finally set her down.

"Peter!" She yelled slapping him in the chest as a goofy smile spread onto his face.

"Yesss?" He asked innocently, as if he had no idea what he did wrong.

She rolled her eyes and started down the side walk, yelling over her shoulder, "come on Parker! We've got work to do." Smiling to herself as she heard foot steps run up next to her.

Walking back to her house they made small talk, just about frivolous things. Like the weather and school work. She learned a little bit about his life and hobbies and vice versa.

When he told her about his love of photography she laughed, "well that makes sense, you're cute enough to be a model." she said jokingly as she bumped her shoulder into his. _Except you're not joking._

She had smiled more in this walk home than she had in the past month.

When she reached the door to her house, they walked in and her two brothers were fighting, as usual. She introduced Peter to her mom and he, in twenty seconds, was already kissing up to her.

Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, giving his arm a sharp tug. "We've got a report to do mom okay?" Not waiting for an answer she lead him into her room.

"So." She started, "where to begin?"

Peter cleared his throat, "Well, the assignment is a four page report on the structure and chemicals of things you would find in your house so, bleach, bathroom products, or even different foods maybe?" He said shrugging his coat off and shoes off before sitting on her bed, across from her.

She nodded, not expecting such a thought out response. "Let me just go get my lap top." she said, closing the door behind her.

Peter scanned her room for anything like what he had taken from her two days ago, any empty viles or needles but he didn't see anything. _Maybe she hadn't done anything. _He smiled to himself. When he left last night Peter had a gut feeling that she was lying to him. _I guess I was wrong. _When he heard her bedroom door shut he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "sorry to scare you". Chuckling softly at Peter's reaction.

"Pshh, I wasn't scared.." he said unconvincingly, making her laugh. He loved to see her smile, especially because of him.

"Sure." Gwen rolled her eyes and sat next to him, already brainstorming on her computer.

Peter tried to focus on what she was saying about atomic properties but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony hair and she wore a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She was still stunning in the most ordinary clothes. When she was thinking hard, her eye brows creased and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Peter!" She snapped in front of his face, bringing his attention back.

"Sorry, I zoned out." He confessed sheepishly.

"It's fine, so what do you think about this?" She moved the computer onto his lap as he read the first two pages she had already typed.

But before he finished, "I can see you staring at me, Gwen" he said, turning his head and watching her cheeks flush red.

"I- I wasn't!" She lied, her voice raising a few octaves. He laughed, pushing the computer off of his thighs, he turned to face her.

Gwen was staring at the sheets, tracing patterns on the plain fabric with her nail when she felt his warm finger tips trace the outline of her cheek bone.

His hand cupped under her chin, making her look into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Whispering against it, "you're beautiful when you blush". Gwen subconsciously let her hands rest on the nape of his neck as she leaned her forehead against his. Neither one of them made a move.

"Are, are you going to kiss me?" She whispered, her breath tickling his lips as the words seeped into the tip of his tongue.

"That depends.." He mumbled back, threading a hand into her blonde locks. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He said, trying to tempt her, to make her kiss him first.

She nodded slightly and he moved his lips closer to hers, leaving a half an inch of space between them. Making her long to feel them against hers.

Gwen tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck lightly. "You are being a tease, Mr. Parker." She scolded.

He chuckled, his minty breath filling the air around her. Both their eyes were closed but she could still feel his lips so close to hers. "Am I?" She ignored his teasing and leaned forward, just to bite his lip slightly before pulling back.

"Yes." She said before he finally closed the space between their lips and kissed her. Their lips moved constantly as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and she tangled her small hands in his hair. When she let out a small moan against his lips he nearly lost control of himself. Effortlessly, he lifted her off the bed, a tiny bit and placed her on his lap.

She squealed a tiny bit at the unexpected movement but was hushed by their open mouth kiss. He pulled her tightly against him, leaving no space for her to move as he kissed her over and over again.

He fell in love with the taste of her lips. They were so sweet, like fruit almost. His tongue mingled with her's until he broke the kiss to move to her neck.

Gwen had _never _experienced anything like this. Sure, she had been kissed before but never like this. This was passionate and lustful. When he moved his lips to her neck she pulled on his hair and let out a small gasp as he licked and nipped at the sensitive skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his fingers trace circles on her hip bones. When Peter pulled his head back slightly, he saw the dark red mark already forming on her pale skin. Smirking he thought to himself, _she really does bruise easily. _

He finally pulled away and shifted them again, moving so Gwen was laying on her back, breathless with her hair fanned out against the dark purple fabric of her pillow, as Peter laid on top of her. In the midst of the sudden movement, they both heard something clink to the floor.

Gwen ignored it, but Peter lost his focus from the heated kissing and narrowed his gaze at the object that had fallen out from under her pillow.

"What the fuck is that?!" He moved off of the bed to pick up the tiny glass vile off of the floor. The seal was broken and the clear liquid was not filled to the top. Disoriented, Gwen sat up, but her body went rigid as she saw what he was holding.

"Give it back!" She yelled at him, reaching for the tiny bottle, but he kept it out of her reach.

"You promised you wouldn't do this anymore!" He practically yelled at her. She saw anger and frustration filling his eyes but worst of all, disappointment.

"What do you mean I promised you?" She said catching his mistake.

_Well shit._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! They bonded and I left on a cliff hanger! Thank you all for the lovely reviews they mean a lot to me! I'm happy to update as often as I do because, I understand how horrible it is to sit on a cliff hanger and have the Author disappear. So yeah thanks for all the support I will try to get another chapter up by tonight! I also want to finish the song fic, and write another one shot... So I guess I'll be on here pretty much all day!


End file.
